


番外 藤丸奶爸日记 孕期记录

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	番外 藤丸奶爸日记 孕期记录

3月19日  
我当爸爸了!还是两个!  
哟西，男孩叫立夏，女孩叫谷雨。  
3月29日  
第一次感受到宝宝的胎动，一边动一下另一边也动一下，还在肚子里就这么要好，真可爱。长恭发现胎动时的表情也超可爱!可爱的让人只想一直就这样看下去。  
4月2日  
三天过去了，长恭的食量明显变大了许多，看来宝贝们都很能吃啊。  
对了，拜托卫宫妈妈多做些滋补的食物吧。  
4月15日  
今天打了好几头龙和野猪回来希望这么多够长恭吃的。  
前天在食堂长恭已经能够干掉十碗饭了，卫宫妈妈看他的眼神仿佛在看第N个阿尔托利亚。  
4月18日  
长恭晚上腿抽筋了，达芬奇检查是缺钙导致的，同时铁和其他维生素也要好好补充。  
4月23日  
达芬奇突然通知我们两说有什么好事要告诉我们。。。。。。果然，我低估了达芬奇的下限。。。。。。他说除了常规微量元素补充，长恭最近食量的暴增和他魔力的需求量增大有关。换言之，每天都要定时就行体液交换，将魔力像打针一样注入。。。。。。  
5月7日  
咳咳，长恭的乳房开始变大了，并分泌出奶水，量有些大，渗在外面把衣服都弄湿了，看来得想想办法。  
5月15日  
长恭的肚子大的惊人，仿佛所有的肉全都集中在了肚子上，其他的地方还是瘦瘦的。让人看了担心，而且胎儿变大后似乎压迫了尿道，长恭现在有些控制不住，总是将尿漏出。  
但他又不想穿尿不湿。。。。。。虽然害羞的长恭也很好看，但拳头还是不要了。咳，回头和达芬奇再想想办法吧。  
6月7日  
这几天，长恭似乎有些心神不宁。。。。。。  
是谁说了什么吗？清姬交给齐格飞看住，奶光妈妈拜托了金时，静谧有爷爷在。到底是谁？  
6月8号  
半夜突然醒来，发现长恭哭了。。。。。。  
没有发出声音，那双漂亮的面庞上留下了两行清泪。。。。。  
是谁？是谁让你这么伤心？  
高伟？呵，这笔账我藤丸立香记下了，等你落地。老婆拐我，我就是要你看看什么叫做混沌恶!  
7月9日  
预产期还有一个月左右。。。。。。  
没什么好记得了，希望一切顺利。


End file.
